Opposing Love
by Ifit'sNotBaroque
Summary: Formally LyddieLovesWriting Imagine if Cogsworth's past was filled with regret and secrets. What if someone else in the castle had secrets of her own? When two broken people find each other, anything could happen. CogsworthxWardrobe Since I haven't finished writing this, the rating may change, but it won't be more than T, I promise
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, Lyddie here, with another Cogworth story! (If you missed it in the description, I'm formally known as LyddieLovesWriting For some reason there isn't a label for the wardrobe in the characters...anyways, I'm using the musical version name for her because it's brilliant: Madame de le Grande Bouche, though I did come up with my own first name for her (Also, I'm going under the theory that Cogsworth is a last name-stay tuned in later chapters for his first name). I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Beauty and the Beast, Cogsworth would have had his own movie by now, so obviously I don't.**

Cogsworth felt himself growing. He felt his flesh beginning to replace the cogs that he had somehow almost grown used to. He could hardly believe that the prince had finally done it, yet here he stood in human form. He heard screams of delight from every direction; he figured he should be greeting people, but he was far too overwhelmed to handle interacting with people. Unfortunately, his solitude was short lived, because Lumiere came to him and started kissing his cheeks repeatedly. "Lumiere, please, this is hardly appropriate."

"Oh, Cogsworth, lighten up, the curse has been lifted!" he danced around, "we should go find the master and see if we can assist him."

"I suppose you are correct about that, mon ami," Cogsworth relented and followed Lumiere out to the balcony.

They watched as the prince kissed Belle. He quickly embraced them.

Soon, the castle was in full swing. Prince Adam returned to his rightful place as prince and everybody in the castle was celebrating the lifting of the enchantment. Madame de la Grande Bouche walked over to him with a smile on her face, "It is so lovely that the enchantment has been lifted."

"Yes, of course…" he replied, distractedly.

"Cogsworth, it wouldn't hurt you to celebrate a little," her voice so boisterous, she was practically singing.

"I haven't the time, Madame."

"Madame is so formal, Adelynn is fine."

"Adelynn, I really have many affairs to worry about and do not have the time for careless folly."

Adelynn sighed, "Alright, I suppose I should get back to singing for the guests' entertainment…" With that she walked away.

Cogsworth rolled his eyes at Adelynn, who always neglected her work for personal entertainment. However, when her voice filled the ballroom, he couldn't help but smile at its beauty. He never understood why they needed to have a castle opera singer, but could also never bring himself to complain about it.

He sometimes resented himself for being such a workaholic, after all, the ball was a celebration of all of their years of hard work; the entire purpose of the ball was to give those who over worked a break and those who were unable to do the work they loved the chance to work again. According to Prince Adam, Cogsworth most definitely deserved a break. Cogsworth sighed, worrying about royal affairs that would need taken care of in the coming weeks.

Adelynn was watching him from afar as she sang. She could not explain the exhilarating feeling she got whenever she saw him, but she pushed the thoughts of her lonely heart aside and went back to singing. After the ball ended, Adelynn stayed behind to help clean up. This is something she had never done before, and was quite unsure of what she could do to help. "Adelynn, I'm surprised to see you still here," the gentle voice of Mrs. Potts said.

"Oh, yes, I figured if I got my glory back that I should help out."

Mrs. Potts gave her a knowing look, but replied, "Oh, I see."

They continued clearing out the ballroom, when Adelynn dropped a plate, sending it shattering to the ground, "Oh my!" she exclaimed, "Maybe helping out was a bad idea…"

Cogsworth was the closest to her when it happened, so he called for someone to get a broom. He then noticed that there were some glass shards in the top of her foot, "Adelynn, you should get your foot cleaned."

"What?" she said, then looked down, "Oh, I hadn't even noticed that."

Cogsworth held out his arm, "Come along, I'll help you with that." Adelynn gaped at him. She could hardly believe he was leaving the ballroom for anything short of a crisis, but she took his arm and allowed him to lead her out. Walking proved to be painful, despite the fact the glass was on the top of her foot, the changing pressure seemingly pushed the glass further in. At one point she gasped in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'll be fine!" she replied.

They searched a sitting room and a servant brought in a basin of hot water. "This may hurt a bit, but I will get that glass out."

She winced in pain as he dug the glass out of her foot, "Sorry I am so clumsy…" she said, embarrassed.

"It is not a problem, we do have quite a few plates, losing one will not be an issue…after all, we are all human again. No need to worry."

"Why are you the one doing this?" she gestured towards her foot.

"Oh, before I moved to France I was studying to become a doctor."

"You were? Why did you stop?"

Cogsworth froze, "I, uh, discovered I was not very good at it."

"You seem to be doing well right now."

"Well, this is rather simple. I-I am not even sure why I did not instruct someone else how to do it…" he muttered embarrassed.

"You are doing a fine job," she assured him. He finished cleaning it out in silence. "Thank you, Cogsworth."

He muttered a quick, "You're welcome" then left without another word.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Opposing Love. I'm writing this as I go this time, which I normally don't do, so I don't know how quick updates will be, but because of this, I can take suggestions for the course of the story if I like them enough and will give credit. I have somethings planned out for the story, but there's a lot of open air as well. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, sorry it took me a while to update, I have been in the midst of semester busyness and writer's block. I wrote this last night, but I really wanted it beta'd, so thanks to threeishere for giving me loads of constructive criticism. This is the first time I've really had my stuff beta'd and it makes it so much better and it's easier to take it from someone I know, I guess. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: All mentioned characters belong to Disney.

After they had finished cleaning the ballroom, Cogworth went straight to his room and attempted to sleep. Unfortunately, he was plagued with nightmares. After the third time he woke with a start, he decided to give up on sleeping. He got up, pulling his robe on and headed down to the kitchen.

He retrieved a small loaf of bread and sat alone at the servant's table. He slowly picked at the bread, not paying attention to his surroundings. "You mind sharing?" He jumped at the sound of Adelynn's voice. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly, sitting down next to him, "having trouble sleeping?"

He nodded, holding the loaf out to her, "help yourself."

She smiled as she picked a piece off, "I couldn't sleep either. It's still so overwhelming being human again."

"How is your foot?" he asked.

"It's feeling better," she replied, wincing slightly.

"May I?" he asked, already kneeling by her foot. She complied by slipping her foot out of her slipper. "That may be getting infected…" he said slowly, "I'm going to clean it out again, alright?" She gave him permission and he left to get the needed supplies.

While he cleaned it, Adelynn took the opportunity to observe him. His face was filled with concentration; his brow was furrowed and his tongue stuck slightly out. Adelynn stifled a giggle at his expression. He looked up at her with a look of confusion, "Sorry, I really appreciate you helping me," she said.

"Oh," he replied, "well, I couldn't just leave you to get infected overnight. If I have the capability to help it would be wrong not to."

"Right," she responded, then went silent. When he finished, he wrapped it in a bandage. "Thank you, Cogsworth."

"You're welcome, Adelynn, I will check that again in the morning. I think it should heal well now."

"Good night, Cogsworth," she walked away. When she returned to her room, she wondered what was going on inside Cogsworth's head. She knew there wasn't a chance he felt the same exhilaration she felt around him, but she was flattered that he was willing to help her with her injury. She was still surprised that he was willing to help her individually, especially since it wasn't his job. He could have easily called the doctor of the castle, but he hadn't and said he would check on her in the morning. Adelynn was so confused.

With the pain in her foot, it took a while to walk up to her room. Once she got there, she went straight to bed and curled under the covers. She thought of Cogsworth and how kind he was. She slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The morning, she awoke and pulled on a work gown. Adelynn decided that she was going to help around the castle more. Upon befriending Belle, she realized she hadn't been close with anyone in a while On top of this, she realized she was lazy in comparison to Cogsworth and wanted to do better, so maybe she wouldn't seem as irresponsible in his eyes. She had decided that she would help the servants with their work and build better relationships with the others in the castle since she had been trapped in one room for most of the past ten years. She could leave the room, but it was quite difficult, so she hadn't done it often. Now, she desired a closer relationship with the other servants—but especially Cogsworth.

She went down to the lounge area of the servant's wing and sat on a chair. "Adelynn, what are you doing up so early?" Babette asked.

"I have decided to help around the castle more," Adelynn replied.

"Oh, it will be great to see you around more!" Babette replied with a sincere smile, "I heard about the plate incident, how is your foot feeling?"

"Oh, I haven't even thought about it this morning, so I guess better."

"Adelynn?" she heard Cogsworth say, "I wasn't expecting you to arrive before me."

Babette left Adelynn's side to greet Lumiere, leaving them relatively alone. "Did you ever get any sleep?" she asked.

"A little bit," he replied, "how is your foot?"

"It hasn't hurt today so far."

"Oh, that is a good sign, let me see it," Cogworth said, sitting on a chair next to her, motioning for her to put her foot up on his knee.

They heard a collective gasp around the room. They both looked up and saw everyone looking at them, Cogsworth blushed, but immediately went to work at dressing her wound. Adelynn smiled at his calm reaction.

That afternoon, Cogsworth was walking around the castle checking the progress of different jobs. They were doing many renovations to make up for the new lack of furniture. Belle's father had offered to build some of the new furniture, while the servants were working on a variety of tasks including cleaning, cooking, tearing down and rebuilding, among other things.

Lumiere saw Cogsworth walking past and grabbed his arm, "Cogsworth, may I talk to you about something, mon ami?"

"Yes, of course, Lumiere, walk with me as I do my rounds," he replied. Though he often was irritated by Lumiere's more carefree lifestyle, Cogsworth trusted him like a brother and highly regarded him, he just didn't always vocalize it, but he usually appreciated his company.

"What was happening with Madame Adelynn earlier? I know how you don't like to use your medical knowledge…why was last night and this morning different? For last night, I just assumed that it was because you could not locate the castle doctor, but now I am not so sure. Do you have a soft spot for her?"

"What?" Cogsworth was surprised, though when he thought about it, he should not have been surprised with Lumiere making romantic assumptions. "I was just helping her, Lumiere, she got hurt last night and then it was getting infected in the middle of the night—"

"The middle of the night?" Lumiere asked, rubbing his hands together with a smirk.

"We were both having trouble sleeping and both went to the kitchen and I checked her foot and it was showing signs of infection, so I cleaned it again. It only made sense for me to check it again this morning, since I was the one who wrapped it last night…" Cogsworth trailed off, sounding less and less sure of himself with each word.

"Cogsworth, it would not be wrong for you to take a little time away from work for a little bit of romance."

"I don't know, Lumiere. Getting back into medics a bit has been enough to keep me up all night; I don't think I could get involved in a romance or I'd be up all night worrying about that too."

"Think about it, mon ami," Lumiere replied, with an encouraging hand on his shoulder, "life moves on, you know."

"Not always…" Cogsworth replied bitterly.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. I know what the back stories are going to be, but specifics are still up in the air. Thanks for reading!


End file.
